Several methods and apparatus are known for inspecting and measuring thickness and quality of elastomeric joints, and particularly for joints in building construction. Unfortunately, a determination of the quality and thickness of such materials heretofore has been almost, if not entirely, exclusively via the use of either test specimens, or by the destructive testing of samples. In other words, no effective methods of non-destructive testing for sealant joints are currently utilized in the building construction or building inspection trades.
Consequently, the heretofore available apparatus for carrying out such inspections has been quite limited with respect to the quality or completeness of data produced therefrom, at least with respect to cost effectiveness. Quite simply, the techniques currently employed for measurement of performance of joints utilizing elastomeric materials is too intrusive for widespread use thereof.
Consequently, testing of building joint structures in response to life safety or resulting from legislative or regulatory requirements has generally been at substantial cost. Obviously, the current practice of utilizing destructive inspection techniques makes it desirable to develop a non-destructive test technique; such a development would also improve the efficiency and completeness of such inspections, while reducing costs thereof.
From the foregoing, it is clear that there is a continuing need for a simple, low cost, quickly executable non-destructive inspection apparatus which can enable semi-skilled personnel to confidently, accurately, and reliably carry out a thorough inspection utilizing an easily and simply implemented, relatively low cost methodology.
It is significant that none of the prior art methods known to us, such as those contained within the ASTM Testing Standards, are concerned with the specific problem of providing a simple, low cost apparatus and method for the quick, non-destructive determination of the performance of elastomeric joints in building structures. This problem is of significant interest to a wide variety of facilities, particularly those that have utilized curtain wall construction, and more particularly, in those high rise structures which have thousands of lineal feet of such joints in place. Thus, a continuing need exists for simple non-destructive inspection equipment that can provide a full 100% inspection data package for scanned elastomeric materials at a relatively low cost.